Out of My League
by screamforsenpai
Summary: Betty is dating Jughead, but finds herself lusting after Cheryl.
1. Chapter 1

Betty was laid across the bed as Jughead passionately kissed her. She loved the way his lips felt pressed against hers. His hands ran down her body in a curious manner. When he finally pulled away, she noticed that some of her pink lipstick had gotten on his lips.

Betty giggled. Jughead noticed this tilting his head in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked wanting in on the joke. "I got lipstick on you." Betty replied blushing and biting her lip. She brushed a finger across his lips removing her lipstick.

"What? Pink's not my color?" Jughead joked causing Betty to explode with laughter. Betty and Jughead had been going out for almost four months now. Betty couldn't believe how fast it had gone by. It felt like just yesterday that Jughead had confessed his feelings to her.

She wasn't over Archie then, and she wasn't entirely over him now either. Feeling guilty she pushed thoughts of Archie away and focused on Jughead. Jughead was now looking down at his homework. She had suddenly remembered that this was supposed to be a study date.

Jughead noticed Betty looking at him and flashed her a warm smile. Even though she still thought of Archie from time to time, she was happy that she and Jughead were dating. He was a great guy and always knew how to make her smile.

….

The next morning Betty was seated at her desk waiting for her humanities class to start. Other students slowly filled up the class. Betty smiled thinking of the fact that her and Jughead's four month anniversary was coming up. She couldn't wait to surprise him with whatever she would come up with.

She had talked to Veronica about it, who felt that it was too much. "Four months is great, but is way too early to be throwing an anniversary." Betty recalled Veronica telling her earlier that day. She was sure Jughead wouldn't mind that she wanted to do something to celebrate which is why she liked him even more.

All thoughts of Jughead had suddenly gone out the window when she suddenly heard the sound of high heels echoing across the room. Her eyes fell on a familiar redhead. It wasn't Archie. But Cheryl Blossom. Betty referred to her as Cheryl bombshell.

Her eyes moved down the redhead's slender body. Cheryl wore a tight black sweater that complimented her breasts as well as showed off her flat stomach. A short plaid skirt reach high above her knees. Her long red hair hung passed her right shoulder. Betty was completely entranced.

A malicious smirked formed across Cheryl's lips when she noticed Betty sizing her up. Betty's face turned completely red when she realized that Cheryl had seen her. She quickly averted her eyes elsewhere.

Cheryl strutted up, taking the empty seat next to Betty. "Fuck!" Betty cursed internally. Cheryl was absolutely cruel. Betty tried her hardest to focus on the teacher and not the mesmerizing scent of Cheryl's perfume. Halfway through the lecture Betty found that she couldn't resist and had to steal a glance.

Her eyes fell on the Cheryl again who seemed to focused on the teacher. Betty's mouth felt completely dry as she glanced down at the girl's legs which were crossed. She didn't know what was going on, but it scared her. Why was she looking at another girl like this? And Cheryl of all people?

Feeling guilty she turned her attention back to the teacher who had his back turned to the class as he wrote something on the board. "See something you like?" She heard a voice whisper against her ear. She nearly jumped out of her seat in shock. She turned to see Cheryl leaning toward her in her personal space.

Betty swallowed nervously while trying to keep her cool. She had never been this close to the girl before. No one in class seemed to be paying attention to them. A wicked smirk rested on Cheryl's lips. "I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to-" "Fuck me with your eyes?" Cheryl whispered shocking Betty even more.

Betty thought she was going to die of embarrassment. She didn't know how to respond. She looked away guiltily. She felt bad for looking at someone like this when she was dating Jughead. She could hear Cheryl snicker maliciously.

"It's so cute when you try to apologize." Cheryl whispered lasciviously. Betty could feel the hairs on her body stand up. A shiver ran down her spine. This wasn't right. She was enjoying their closeness far too much for someone in a happy relationship.

She shifted away from Cheryl, putting some space between them. Betty could feel herself beginning to sweat from being so nervous. However, she tried to pretend like what Cheryl was doing wasn't getting to her.

If this girl tried anything else Betty knew she would fall apart. "Tell your boyfriend I said 'hello'" Cheryl whispered before repositioning herself back in her seat and turning her attention onto the teacher.

Betty's body went completely cold. Surely Cheryl was fucked up, but wouldn't tell Jughead that she had been eyeing her up. The bell suddenly rang interrupting her racing thoughts. Students packed up and began disappearing out of the room.

"See you later Betts!" Cheryl called innocently as she began walking away. What game was she playing? Betty tried to shove the thoughts away when she couldn't help but glance at the way the girl's ass looked in the skirt as she walked out of the classroom.

Even though she hated how Cheryl teased her, she couldn't help but be attracted to her. Betty sighed in frustration as she put her stuff together, packed away and left the class. She wasn't going to think about it for the rest of the day. After all, she was with Jughead. He was the only one she truly wanted to be with...right?

….

"What's got you so quiet?" Jughead asked Betty noticing her silence at their lunch table. "Yeah B, who's got you so distracted? Your boyfriend's right here." Veronica joked. "What?!" Betty snapped. "I'm kidding Betts!" Veronica said holding up her hands in defense followed by her signature smirk.

Betty faked a laugh hoping no one had noticed her minor freak out. The rest of the table joined her in laughter. Jughead placed his arm around her shoulder. Normally she would lean into his touch, but this time she didn't move. Archie began to talk about his struggle with being on the football team and being a musician, but Betty wasn't listening.

She heard the sound of laughter in the distance. She followed the sound with her eyes as they fell on Cheryl who was sitting at her usual table with the other River Vixens. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation of their own.

Betty had never wanted someone this much in her life. It was truly scaring her. Cheryl's eyes made contact with Betty's causing her to blush immediately. However, she couldn't find the strength to take her eyes off of Cheryl.

Betty glanced at her full red lips craving to feel them against hers. She was in a trance. Cheryl's lips formed into a malicious grin before she turned to her friends loudly excusing herself from the table. "I'll be back. I'm going to fix my make up." She said standing up.

She glanced at Betty's once more. The look in Cheryl's eyes was daring, inviting almost. It seemed to say "Follow me." With that, Cheryl turned away and headed back inside the school. Betty turned back to her friends, trying to remain calm. Archie was now going on about his problems at home.

She looked at Jughead who seemed to be deeply interested in what he was saying. A large part of her felt guilty for lusting after someone else, but the curious part was falling prey to it. A hunger like no other stirred within her.

Jughead was a great boyfriend. He was so sweet. Absolutely perfect. But the craving inside of her outweighed that. "I'll be right back you guys." Betty said, sliding from under his arm and standing to her feet. "Do you want me to go with you?" Veronica asked.

"No." Betty answered, hoping she didn't answer too quickly. "Is everything okay Betty?" Jughead asked concerned. "Yes, I'm fine Juggie. I just have to go use the bathroom. I've been holding it since humanities." She lied. Everyone at the table, seemed to buy it.

She excused herself once more hurrying away. She couldn't believe that the girl had actually gotten her to follow her. What was she doing? It felt as though she weren't in control of her own body as she walked toward the school building. She felt like a sheep being led into a lion's den.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty stopped in her tracks, staring at the bathroom door. She knew that she was in there. Guilt washed through her again. "Fuck, this is so wrong." She whispered to herself. All Juggie had done was treat her right. If she walked through that door she would be betraying him.

"No." She internally thought. She wasn't going to hurt him. She was going to end this before it even started. Betty would tell Cheryl that what she was trying to do was not going to work. Now feeling determined, Betty bursted through the bathroom doors.

Cheryl was finishing reapplying her lipstick when she looked into the mirror and saw Betty's reflection. "Hello closet monster." Cheryl teased spinning around to face her. Closet monster...Betty had heard that before. She remembered Cheryl calling Veronica that.

Betty had the urge to call her something else, but she fought it. "Don't act like this is all one sided. You're trying to-" Betty began, but stopped herself. "To-?" Cheryl said amused and waiting for her to finish. "To seduce me!" Betty shouted, frustrated.

Cheryl enjoyed how she could make the girl freak out. Cheryl began to slowly walk toward her. Betty swallowed nervously fighting to find the strength to move. "Seduce you?" Cheryl asked innocently. Betty was backing into one of the stalls.

Even though she managed to make herself move, she knew she couldn't resist Cheryl if she came any closer. "Cheryl…" Betty began now in the stall and now falling onto the toilet seat. Cheryl was now in the stall with her looking down at her like she was her prey.

Betty's heart was racing. She wanted this. She knew she did. Why was Cheryl coming on to her? Was this some kind of sick joke? A game? Was she going to tell the entire school that she was gay and a fabricated version of this story?

"What are you doing?" Betty asked trying not to inhale the intoxicating scent of Cheryl's perfume. Cheryl giggled lightly. "The question is what are you doing with Juggie when it's obvious who you really want?" Cheryl asked challenging her. Betty thought she would die.

Now that she was closer, she was able to get a better view of Cheryl's body. Her legs looked so smooth. She couldn't think clearly. "I would never hurt Juggie. He's been good to me and-" "Bla Bla Bla" Cheryl interrupted Betty straddling her lap. Betty gasped at the sudden contact.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Just a minute ago she was going to tell Cheryl that she wasn't going to let her seduce her. She wasn't going to hurt Jughead, but look what was happening now.

"I'm not gay." Betty mumbled. "Oh really?" Cheryl asked placing her arms around Betty's shoulders and pressing closer. Betty looked into Cheryl's eyes. Their faces were only a few inches apart now. Betty's gaze shifted down to Cheryl's lips.

Betty ran her tongue along her own lips. She couldn't move. She wasn't sure if it was from the shock of being in a bathroom stall with the queen bee of riverdale high, or simply not wanting to. Betty was blinded by lust.

"What about Juggie?" Betty asked barely above a whisper. Cheryl took Betty's hands placing them on her hips. "What about me?" Cheryl asked tracing her fingers along Betty's neck. Shivers ran down Betty's spine. She couldn't take it. She wanted Cheryl and she wanted Cheryl now.

Betty held onto the girl tighter pressing her lips against hers. Cheryl let out a soft moan causing Betty to become even more aroused than before. Betty could feel the arousal running through her veins. Kissing Cheryl felt amazing. She had never felt this way when kissing anyone else before.

Cheryl ran her tongue along Betty's bottom lip. Betty opened her mouth inviting Cheryl's tongue inside. Boy did it feel great. Cheryl's tongue danced within her mouth causing a moan to escape from Betty. Cheryl's kiss was spell binding.

Betty moved her hands down placing them on Cheryl's ass. Cheryl let out a light gasp followed by a light giggle when she felt Betty squeeze. Cheryl broke the kiss gently riding Betty's lap. "Fuck!" Betty bucking into her. Her body was heating up and she needed more.

"Fuck Cheryl!" Betty cried grinding against the girl. Cheryl elicited a sigh of pleasure. Betty could feel herself getting damp. Betty grabbed a hold of Cheryl, standing up and slamming her against the door of the stall. Cheryl wrapped her legs around Betty beginning to run her tongue down her neck.

"Betty?" a voice suddenly called from outside of the stall. Betty's body ran cold. She hadn't even heard anyone come in. Veronica looked astonished when she saw Betty and Cheryl in the same position. "Holy shit!" Veronica gasped. "Fuck!" Betty cried letting go of Cheryl. Cheryl didn't seemed phased at all.

Instead a malicious grin formed on her lips. Both of their make-up was smeared. Their hair looked messy. "Why don't you join us?" Cheryl teased. Betty stepped out of the stall folding her arms and looking down self consciously. "I know what you're thinking. This is fucked up." "You think?!" Veronica replied sarcastically.

Cheryl slipped out of the stall wearing a smug look. "Juggie loves you Betty! How could you do this to him?" Veronica asked still in disbelief of what she had just witnessed. Betty was disgusted with herself. She hated that she had betrayed Jughead.

She knew that it would take a while for her to forgive herself for what she had done. "I don't know. I've just been really confused lately. I've been getting these feelings and I don't know what to do." Betty cried. "So you did Cheryl?" Veronica asked glancing over at the girl who was fixing her make-up.

Betty sighed in frustration. "Look, I love Juggie, but when I'm around Cheryl I feel fireworks. I don't want to hurt him, but I can't help how I feel." Tears begin to swell up in Betty's eyes. Veronica shakes her head looking over at Cheryl who is putting the finishing touches on her hair.

She turns around to face Betty. "Awww Betty." Cheryl says innocent, but teasingly. "Shut up!" Veronica replied. Betty feels completely embarrassed. One part of her hated that Veronica found out, but the other part was grateful at the fact that someone else knew so she wasn't alone. "What are you going to do Betty? Do you want to be with Jughead?" Veronica asked.

Betty looked into Veronica's waiting eyes. She internally scolded herself for being so stupid. Why hadn't she left? Why did she stay? She wasn't sure what she wanted. She glanced over at Cheryl who she could have sworn by the look on her face was also waiting for her answer. Betty ran her hands through her hair completely frustrated.

….

Later that day she walked along the sidewalk holding Jughead's hand. It was a chilly fall afternoon and the wind brushed the leaves across their path. She stared off into the distance lost in thought. Luckily Veronica hadn't told Jughead that she found her and Cheryl in the bathroom together.

"You haven't said a word since we've been at school. What's wrong Betty?" Jughead asked suddenly stopping. Betty tried to ignore the sound of worry in his voice. It made her feel even worse for what she did. "Betty please, talk to me." He said cupping her cheeks with his hands. Betty couldn't take it anymore, tears fell from her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug. Not too long ago she would have enjoyed his embrace, but now she felt nothing. It scared her. She wanted to feel something. How could her feelings for him simply vanish in less than a day? It didn't make any sense.

"I'm sorry Juggie." She whispered. Juggie broke the hug looking utterly confused. "Betty?" He asked still confused as to what was going on. "I'm so sorr-" Her words were silenced by his lips. Betty could taste the salt from her own tears as they kissed. She deepened the kiss desperate to feel more.

But she couldn't. There were no butterflies like before. Fear and panic rushed through her body. Had simply spending one short afternoon with Cheryl in a bathroom stall changed her entire life? What was happening to her?


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had gone by. Betty mostly spent that time with her friends and Jughead. She and Juggie's anniversary had been celebrated at Pop's. Betty was sure that there was nothing Jughead loved more than burgers.

Luckily Veronica hadn't told Jughead what she had discovered in the bathroom. Veronica was a trustworthy friend. She was thankful for that. Betty had even avoided eye contact with Cheryl during class.

However, there was one place that she couldn't hide from Cheryl, her mind. Cheryl flooded her thoughts almost every minute of the day. It took everything within her not to grab hold of the girl and make love to her in a dark closet.

Betty tried to shake the tempting thought as she sat at a booth with Jughead, Veronica, and Archie in a booth. Jughead had his arm draped over Betty's shoulders. She tried to enjoy this feeling as she listened to her friends engage in conversation around her.

Suddenly the door to Pop's came swinging open and in walked Cheryl Blossom walking arm and arm with Reggie Mantle. Betty thought she would die in that very spot. Cheryl wore a short navy blue dress that complemented her body shape.

Her hair was styled with one side covering her eye in a Veronica Lake style. Betty's eyes fell down to her cleavage. Betty could feel her body growing hotter. What bothered her was that Cheryl was with Reggie. "What the fuck was she doing with that asshole?" Betty thought.

Cheryl and Reggie took the booth in front of theirs. Great. Betty knew exactly what Cheryl was doing. She was trying to put their date on display to make Betty jealous. Well Betty wasn't going to let Cheryl get to her.

She was going to enjoy the time she was spending with Jughead and her friends. She wasn't going to let anything ruin her night even though she hated the hungry look in Reggie had in his eyes when he was first walking in with Cheryl.

"You're so hot Cheryl." Betty could hear Reggie say over her friend's conversation. "Thank you!" She could hear Cheryl say before giggly lightly. Cheryl locked eyes with Betty who looked as though she was going to crawl out of her own skin. A small smirk formed on her lips.

"Is everything okay?" Jughead whispered in Betty's ear snapping her focus away from Cheryl. Betty thought about suggesting that they leave, but that would just give Cheryl the power. Besides didn't want Juggie to get the wrong idea.

Well technically he would have the right idea. Betty looked over at Veronica who was giving her a knowing look. "No, I'm fine. Just trying to come up with an essay topic for psych." She lied. Homework, was an excuse that Betty always used when something big was bothering her.

"I'm sure you'll find a topic." He said before cupping her face and pressing his lips against hers. Betty wanted to say that she enjoyed the kiss, but she didn't. "Oh come on guys, that's gross!" Archie cried causing the entire table to laugh.

Even though Archie was kidding, he had never been more right. It was gross. It felt gross to Betty. Betty felt awful for these feelings. She looked at Jughead wondering if she had made the right decision. How had one encounter with Cheryl Blossom changed the way she felt for him. That didn't make any sense.

By now Reggie and Cheryl were sharing a shake. Betty tried her best not to look, but she couldn't help it. She found it infuriating. So infuriating that she was scratching the table and didn't even notice it. "Betty? Betty? Betty?" Veronica called causing Betty to look over at her.

"Hmm?" Betty replied looking down at her nails which had managed to mark up the table. "Shit!" Betty cursed. "What is going on with you?" Jughead asked looking at her concerned. "I mean I know you're stressed about Psych, but this is ridiculous!" Betty couldn't take this anymore, she needed to get out of there before she had exploded.

Her feelings were getting the best of her. When she looked at Cheryl she had expected to see her signature smirk, but instead saw worry and concern in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well. I need to go home." Betty told them standing up and making her way out of the booth. She could feel eyes on her as she stormed out of the restaurant with her eyes filling up with tears.

….

Later that night Betty sat in her room thinking of the events of the past few weeks. Her life had gone from simple to complicated. She remembered that she had started crying. What made her stay with Jughead? Was it guilt?

She was happy that she was able to cry by herself without being disturbed. Her mom had gone away on a business trip so she wouldn't be back until next week. She suddenly heard the sound of her doorbell ringing.

She assumed it was Jughead. She had texted him earlier telling him not to worry about her. She rolled lazily out of bed making her way downstairs to the door. When she opened it she saw that it was Veronica.

"Hey…" Veronica said with a sympathetic smile. "Can I come in?" She asked. Betty nodded letting the dark haired girl in. Veronica closed the door behind her. Betty turned around beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Look, I know what you're here to say. That I should be happy with Juggie and that what I did was wrong. I g-" "No. I'm just here to listen." Veronica replied, surprising Betty. Betty turned around and looked at her feeling a wave of relief wash over her. She felt lucky to have Veronica as a friend.

…

"So do you think you're a lesbian?" Veronica asked Betty taking Betty off guard for a second as they sat on Betty's bed. "I wouldn't say that. I think I'm attracted to Cheryl for who she is, not what she is." Veronica's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe her ears.

"For who she is? Come on Betty! Cheryl has the worst personality!" Betty sighed in frustration. "I thought you came here to listen." Betty reminded her. Veronica tried to hold back a laugh. "You just told me that you like Cheryl for who she is. How can I not question that?"

Veronica did have a point there. Cheryl didn't have the best personality and could be a complete sociopath at times, but something still drew Betty to her. Something beyond sexual desire. When she had seen her on a date with Reggie it made her stomach churn. She wanted to be the one sharing a shake with her.

She wanted to be the one who spent time with the bombshell. She wanted to know her darkest secrets, dreams, and aspirations. She craved to feel the girl's lips pressed against her own once more. "Do you love Juggie?" Veronica asked in all seriousness. Betty's body ran completely cold.

This was the million dollar question. Did she love Jughead? How did she love him? "Of co-" Betty began but quickly stopped herself. "When I kiss him, I don't feel the way I used to. It isn't the same like it was with Cheryl. When she kissed me it felt right. I finally felt like I was where I belonged." Betty confessed.

There was a long moment of silence before Veronica finally responded. "Jeez girl, you've fallen hard." They both broke into light chuckles. "I don't know what to do. Juggie's been so nice to me and I don't want to hurt him. But I can't ignore my feelings for Cheryl. They won't go away." Betty went on.

Veronica quirked an eyebrow and placed a hand on Betty's shoulder. "Finding you two in the bathroom together was….strange, but I realize now that you do have feelings for her. How about you tell Jughead the truth and get the girl?" Betty looks into Veronica's eyes laughing nervously.

The thought of doing that frightened her, but she knew what was in her heart. She couldn't continue to live a lie out of guilt or pity. She needed to come clean. So she picked up her phone and dialed Jughead's number.

Veronica held her hand throughout the entire process. They talked for almost three hours. Betty told him everything. He deserved to know the truth. Jughead seemed quite upset at first, but by the end of the call he totally understood. "So does that mean your ship name is Beryl?" Jughead joked. The two shared a laugh before they had said their goodbyes and hung up.

…..

Betty bursted through the front doors of her school. She walked down the hall with deep anticipation, scanning the hallway for Cheryl. She greeted a few friends and acquaintances as she made her way to the west hall.

She opened the doors of the west hall which was completely crowded. Her eyes scanned the area until she had spotted Cheryl in the far distance. Reggie's arm was around her and they were talking to a group of river vixens and football players.

Regardless of how uncomfortable this made her, she wasn't going to let this stop her. "Cheryl!" She called out from the opposite end of the hall as she made her way over towards her. Everyone turned to Betty, looking at her in confusion.

Cheryl looked surprised. Betty wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that her face lightened up a bit when she spotted her. "I'm sorry!" Betty shouted. Betty snaked through the people until she was standing right in front of Cheryl who looked as beautiful as ever today. "What are you talking about Betty?" Cheryl asked as if she didn't know what Betty was talking about.

"I'm sorry for pretending like I didn't have feelings for you when I did. I should have had the courage to tell Jughead soo-" "What the hell?" Reggie interrupted. Gasps and comments came from the people around her.

The public display really made Betty uncomfortable, but she chose to endure it. Cheryl looked as though she were in awe. "How about you fuck off lezzy?!" Reggie called. His commentary was pissing Betty off, but she wasn't going to leave on his account. She wanted to hear what Cheryl had to say.

"Cheryl, I have feelings for you. I shouldn't have abandoned you like that. When we kissed-" "Woooooh!" the football players vigorous cheers interrupted her words. She chose not to respond. "Betty…" Cheryl began. She looked as though she were feeling a million emotions at once.

Betty could feel her heart rate speeding up as Cheryl stepped closer. "How about you leave my gir-" "Fuck off Reggie!" Cheryl hissed. Reggie shot her a look of confusion. Cheryl took Betty's hand in hers, pulling her away from Reggie and their group of followers.

"Hey Cheryl what the hell?!" Reggie called as the two disappeared down the hallway. Tears of joy began to fall down Betty's face as Cheryl led her outside. The sun fell down upon their skin once they made it out of the building.

Betty breathed in the fresh spring air. The way the sun fell down on Cheryl's face made the girl almost look unearthly. Cheryl pulled Betty to the side of the building. "Cheryl, I am so so-" Cheryl pulled her in for a surprise kiss.

Betty thought she would melt. The kiss was warm and passionate. Kissing Cheryl was the best feeling in the world to Betty. She wished she could feel this forever. She pulled Cheryl's body closer to her deepening the kiss. Betty savored the taste of raspberries that flooded her mouth when Cheryl's tongue entered.

Betty bit down lightly on Cheryl's lips causing the girl to moan. Betty could feel her arousal coming on. When they finally broke apart Cheryl looked into Betty's eyes with a smile. "You made the right decision Miss Cooper. Your girlfriend is going to make you the tastiest dinner if you come over tonight." Betty's heart leapt at the word 'girlfriend'.

She liked the idea of being with Cheryl. "Oh really?" Betty laughed pulling the girl in for another quick kiss. "You bet your sweet ass." Cheryl replied biting her lip seductively. The girls exchanged passionate kisses a few more times before walking back into the building holding each other's hands.

All eyes were on them. Betty was happier than she had ever been. Not only because she had gotten the girl of her dreams who she felt was out of her league, but she was most importantly staying true to herself.


End file.
